Mr. Black
|birth = 2554|death = 2589|gender = Male|weapons = Katana, Plasma Rifle|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|cyber = Cybernetic leg|era = Post-War, Created Crisis, Advancement Era|affiliation = Rogue}}Mr. Black was a rogue rebel operative and former UNSC Marine. Biography Early Life Syrius G. Lancer was born in 2554 in the Hyrda System, a lawless place. While he originally lived in peace, his life was ruined during a car crash, where he and his family's car accidentally drove over a land-mine, killing his parents and rolling the car onto one side. Somehow, Syrius managed to survive, and was sent to an orphanage onto the planet . During his childhood, Syrius went through many mental problems that would affect his life greatly, suffering from dyslexia. Worse still, he had PTSD due to witnessing his parents die in the crash. He was adopted by the Grey family, where he would live a peaceful life and managed to be happy, as he was living on a planet with laws this time. Military Life However, Syrius was still bitter on his parents death, so he joined the UNSC Army in 2574, where he would be sent to neutralize an Insurrectionist base in the Hydra System in 2575. Willingly doing so, he was fatally injured in the leg and passed out, where he would be taken prisoner by the rebels. He would be tortured for information, until they realized he didn't have any, and thus, they knocked him out. However, this caused him to have amnesia, and the rebels took this chance to turn him into one of their killing machines. They, not knowing his name, named him Mr. Black. Insurrection Led by rebel delusions, Mr. Black had to have his leg amputated and received a cybernetic leg. After this, he was sent to lead a team of rebels to assault a UNSC Base. Successfully doing so, they managed to steal vehicles for the Insurrection on Concord. After this success, the Insurgents left Mr. Black behind, despite all of his capabilities. Rogue After being abandoned, Mr. Black kept his name and abandoned his military gear, in place for pitch-black clothes, which he found more comfortable. He managed to buy a Covenant Plasma Rifle from the Black Market, along with a Katana, both of which he held dearly. He, in 2578, made a deal with Adam-I420 that he would help the Spartan "kill his friends killers", which Mr. Black would later go back on, shooting Adam-I420 in the back, killing him. After this, he would be diagnosed with schizophrenia, hearing voices that would prompt him to kill others. He later became a mercenary, where he would work for the highest bidder, but he stopped this career after he recovered from his amnesia and recovered his memories. However, due to not seeing the point in going back, he decided to keep going. As if the universe wanted Mr. Black to suffer even more, he had been diagnosed with a unique mental disorder that hadn't been discovered yet, stemming off of his schizophrenia. Along with hearing voices, Mr. Black would feel, not see, bugs crawling all over himself, and would hallucinate on occasion. Worse still, there were occasional outbursts that would leave him unable to control his own body and left his mind trapped in a body he occasionally would no longer be able to control. Because of this, Mr. Black pushed himself to the limits with his killing, killing everyone in a small café to satisfy his thirst, which did not help his mental state. Due to this, he became a serial killer, killing anyone who was in his grasp. However, he was outnumbered by UNSC Army troopers and was injured in the leg. He managed to escape and used his Katana to cut off his leg. Mr. Black used the shaft of a broom as a placeholder, until he managed to get ahold of a cybernetic leg, which he managed to attach to the stump of his leg with his bare hands. He utilized his cybernetic leg in hand-to-hand combat to brutally murder his opponents. Mr. Black also attempted to hijack a Charon-class frigate and almost did so with success, however, during his monologue to the captain of the Frigate, he was ambushed by Team Miami from the Spartan-IVs. He managed to hold his own until he had another outburst, and he began to thrash around violently. Spartans managed to disarm him of his Katana and was stabbed with his own primary weapon. However, he managed to survive only barely, trapped inside of a holding cell within the frigate. Personality Syrius, his former self, was very social and accepting of problems, managing to keep his emotions in check. However, after becoming Mr. Black, his rage was harder to contain. He would lash out at those who angered him and even murdered many of them due to his rage.